New Power
by Airwalk55
Summary: This is my first DBZInu crossover, but please read! Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight, and Kagome jumps into the well. She finds her self in a different time all together.
1. Through the Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. This is my first crossover. I have nine other Inuyasha fics. I'm wondering about the pairings right now. I think it may still be Inu with Kag. Please tell me what you think.  
  
New Power  
  
Chapter 1: Through the Well  
  
"InuyashaI'mgoinghomeforacoupleofdays!" Kagome shouted as she dashed for the well.  
  
"What! Come back here wench!" Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome. "You can't go! We need to search for shards!"   
  
"I have to go! I'm already so behind! Please Inuyasha? I promise to be back in two days, and I'll bring more ramen. Onegai?" Kagome's eyes began to tear.  
  
::humph:: "Fine. Go. But if you aren't back in two days, I'm coming for you."  
  
"Oh! Arigato! I promise I'll be back." She flung herself into Inuyasha and hugged him. He blushed. (Sorry, but I didn't feel like sitting Inuyasha right then.) Kagome released him and jumped into the well. The familiar blue light enveloped the time-traveling miko. Shouldering her pack, Kagome climbed from the well and gazed in surprise. Where was she? Looking around, she didn't see the familiar inside of the shrine or the trees of Inuyasha's Forest. Her heart began to pound. (It didn't occur to her to jump into the well.) She took her bow from her back and strung and arrow. She'd learned a few things from her travels with Inuyasha. Cautiously, she stepped forward into the trees. There seemed to be no one around. Then she heard the trees rustle behind her.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A beefy looking man stepped out from behind a tree. Kagome turned and looked at him. His expression showed what her wanted with her. Kagome held her arrow steady and looked at him.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. Please leave me alone."  
  
"C'mon, we can have some fun together." He stepped toward Kagome. Seeing that she didn't lower the bow, he sneered and drew something from his pocket. It was a little gun. Kagome saw the gun and a trickle of sweat ran down her back. How good was her aim? She let her arrow fly. It hit the gun, knocking it from his grasp. He looked at her with a scared expression and fled. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and continued through the trees until she reached a clearing. Here she saw a little boy. He wore orange clothing and was facing a scary looking creature.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me!"  
  
"Dad will come. He'll come and kill you once and for all Freeza!" Freeza shot a ball of purple energy at Goten and laughed. His laugh stopped abruptly when he saw the ball of energy suddenly disappear. His eyes narrowed. The little saiyan brat was still standing frozen, unable to defend himself as he'd already used up all his energy. Freeza looked around until her saw her. There beside a big tree was a girl holding a bow. It can't have been her who did this; she has no ki! Goku must be involved in this somehow. (Sorry but I don't know DBZ as well, so tell me if something is really off with my story. I think I might have this wrong. Did Goten come before or after Freeza. Now that I think about it, I think Gohon was still little when Freeza was around. Oh well, if it offends you that my timeline is all screwy then gomen, but I think I'm going to be pulling in villains from throughout the DBZ and InuYasha stories.)  
  
Goten looked up. The energy blast from Freeza didn't hit him. Had his father arrived?  
  
"How dare you attack a child!" Kagome shouted at the creature in the air. Goten heard her voice and looked over to the girl approaching him. Goten stared in wonder. Had it been she who had saved him? In this untimely moment, Shippou, who had hidden in her bag, made his appearance. Having heard some big meanie talking to a boy and then hear Kagome's angered words, Shippou had revealed himself in hopes of helping Kagome. His nose twitched. The thing smelled horrible, maybe worse than Naraku! And THAT was saying Something! Shippou hopped down from Kagome's pack and landed in from of Kagome. Seeing the ghastly creature in front of him, Shippou leapt to defend his okaa-san.  
  
"Kitsune Bi!" (I think his attack if Phantom/Fox Fire and I read something with him shouting Kitsune Bi. Correct me if I'm wrong please. If you have any questions with the Japanese terms I slip into my stories once in a while, please feel free to review and ask. Gomen, but I don't know how this attack actually looks. -_-,) Blue flames raced at the creature in the air. All Freeza did was bat it aside.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! You think something as measly as that will harm me?!" Freeza cackled maliciously. He then formed a small ball of energy and aimed it at Shippou, knocking the poor kitsune off his feet. (Freeza thought it'd be enough to rid of him. Shippou is a youkai though. I know there are animal looking people in DBZ, but they seem to be mostly all weaklings.)  
  
Kagome screeched in horror and rushed to kneel beside Shippou. He was unconscious. "Prepare to die! You coward!" Kagome strung another arrow and shot it at Freeza. It hit him with a flash of brilliant pink light and knocked him from the sky. Freeza retaliated by shooting two power disks spinning at them. This only angered Kagome further. "You will not harm him! You will not hurt my pup!" Kagome shouted. (Usually, Inuyasha or others are there and Shippou isn't usually hurt. Also, the demon is killed quickly, so there is no chance of Kagome's hidden powers to kick in.)   
  
Her usual pink miko aura flared and mixed with that of another. It you could see it, her aura was a flame of purple/pink and gold. They couldn't sense her power increase, but they could see it. Her jet-black hair turned golden with pink highlights. Chocolate brown eyes became violet with silver streaks. The air around her crackled with her power. Goten stared at her. When they transformed to saiyans, their black hair turned yellow and black eyes became turquoise. Kagome's miko power combined with that of another power. A power she had not been aware of. Kagome looked shocked. She felt the anger rise and a flood of power overtake her. Looking at Freeza's cocky face only fueled her anger. Stretching her arm out in front of her, she hurled a ball of energy at Freeza. With that single blast, Freeza flew back into the sky until he was no longer visible. (Sorry, but I just wanted to get Freeza out of there for now.) As the threat was gone, Kagome returned to her normal form. She rushed back to Shippou, who was now awake again. The little black-haired kid was beside the kit.  
  
"Shippou, Daijoubu? (Are you okay?)"  
  
"Daijoubu okaa-san (I'm fine mom.)" Goten stared in surprise. The little boy with the pointed ears and tail hadn't a scratch on him. Kagome then turned to Goten.  
  
"Hey, you okay? What's your name? Where are your parents?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you. My name is Goten. Who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Kagome, and this is Shippou, my adopted son. Umm. Where is your father?"  
  
"He should be coming now. Dad was training with Piccolo. They could probably sense Freeza's energy and mine. How come I couldn't sense your energy Kagome? I didn't know saiyans could be girls. I didn't know there were other saiyans other than me, Trunks, Gohon, Dad, and Vegeta. Where do you live?"  
  
Before Kagome could answer, two other people joined them. One was a man with big hair and an orange gi like Goten's, and the other was a green-skinned creature wearing white.  
  
"Goten! Are you okay? Where is Freeza?" Goku asked his son as he walked up to him.  
  
"Dad! I'm okay. You won't believe it! There's another saiyan! Her name's Kagome, and she just chased off Freeza!" Goten continued to babble. Kagome stared at the two men. When Goten stopped his babble, introductions were made.  
  
"Thank you for saving my son. Want to come stay at our place?" Kagome accepted, as she and Shippou had no way of getting home. When they got there, a woman came running out.  
  
"Oh Goten! Are you hurt? GOKU! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! GOTEN COULD HAVE BEEN INJURED!"  
  
"Chi-chi. Please, Goten could have handled it until I got there. He's a big boy." Chi-chi continued her ranting until she heard a giggle. She looked past Goku to see Kagome.  
  
"Oh hi! Goku. Why didn't you tell me we have guests? I'm Chi-chi. Who are you?"  
  
Kagome smiled and replied. "I'm Kagome, and this is my son Shippou." Shippou waved a little and said a small hi before hiding behind Kagome again. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for laughing, but you just reminded me a little of someone I know." More idle chitchat. Kagome tells her story.  
  
"…So you see, I have to find a way to return to the Sengoku Jidai. Naraku needs to be stopped."  
  
"Kagome, did you know that you're a saiyan?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Vegeta said to Goten. All of the Z-senshi and their friends are there. (Krillan, Choatsu, Tien, and Master Roshi aren't there.) "She cannot be a saiyan."  
  
"But I saw her transform with my own eyes!"  
  
"Goten, I don't know. I mean, if she did transform, I would have felt her energy as I felt Freeza's and yours. I don't feel any ki from her right now." Goku said to his son. Piccolo stood silently in one corner.  
  
"Kagome, show them! I saw you transform. I swear I did!"  
  
Just then, a loud explosion could be heard outside. They all rushed out. Freeza had returned, along with some of his men. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohon, and Goten transformed and flew out the door to battle with them. Kagome snatched her bow from the floor and dashed out as well. Piccolo followed after her. Kagome was amazed at the skill of the Z fighters. Swarms of Freeza's 'men' poured into the area. Kagome, as always in a regular battle with Inuyasha-tachi, stayed to the side and fired her purification arrows, which worked just as well on these men as it did youkai. Shippou had followed her and was shooting fox fire everywhere. His attacks were helpful to Kagome, but didn't pack the punch it needed to take down Freeza's men. One of Freeza's guys sneaked up to the mother-son duo and snatched the smaller of the two. The rest of the Z-senshi were busy.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Shippou shouted in distress as he attempted to claw the arms from his neck. The Z-senshi glanced over at the sound of the kit's distressed call. They had been surprised at seeing what Kagome's arrows could do with their own eyes. Now they would witness one even greater. Kagome quickly put up a barrier around herself as she turned her back to her enemies to look at where Shippou was. She gasped and her eyes narrowed. Winds suddenly whipped around everyone. The man was dead before he knew it. As his hands had tightened over her kit's throat, Kagome had already transformed and was behind him. Her fist had punched into him from behind. He was dead within moments. As the dead man began to fall, she freed Shippou and held him close. Her miko powers washed over his bruised and sore neck and swept away all the pain. The pink light filled his small body gently and healed him of any wounds. Kagome smiled gently at her son. Then she lifted her gaze at the evil men around her, unable to pass her barrier. An uncharacteristically evil grin graced her face. Several of the men shuddered involuntarily. Kagome dropped her barrier, Shippou still in hand. From her body exploded a ring of purple/gold energy that purified/destroyed everything in it's path.  
  
A/N: So. Does everything mean EVERYTHING? Did the Z-senshi survive? Gomen ne if Inuyasha isn't in this chapter much, but he WILL appear. Can our favorite little hanyou really hold out for two days without seeing Kagome or smelling her scent? Plus, I just can't help but to want to include Inuyasha's reaction when he 1. Sees Kagome as a Saiyan 2. Sees Kagome surrounded by guys. (training) 3. Just seeing her period.  
  
Please review so I know whether or not to continue this story. I began it about a month ago but had to set it aside to try and finish three of my others. I'm also working on a one-shot currently and a sad Inuyasha fic. That reminds me, I have to start writing a YuYu crossover. PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE! Review! Gracias! Arigato! Merci! (Is that how to say Thank you in French?) Ja ne! 


	2. Kagome's BIG Shock

A/N: Konnichiwa! I'm going to start with answering reviews because I received nine on one day! SO EXCITED! I have readers! YIPPEE! Thankies! If you don't want to read the review answers, just skip ahead. Just so you know, the g and n buttons on my keyboard are semi-broken. PLEASE tell me how to spell Gohon. Is it han or hon?  
  
emily(Ladyshaq3430aol.com): I'll be explaining later in the fic how Kagome is saiyan. Inuyasha will come after her of course ad I was planning a meeting with Vegeta as well as the rest of the DBZ gang.  
  
MichelleAnneSummers: Here's your update! I thought that Goten wasn't born when Freeza was there, but I decided I'm just going to pull whatever villains and characters I want from any series of DBZ.  
  
Demon Girl: Here's your new chapter.  
  
demon-lulu: I decided that I'm going to put villains from different times in the DBZ series in my fic. Usually, I try to update every weekend, but sometimes I can't.  
  
Fire's Mistress: I wanted to use Goten because Gohan is pretty powerful. In this fic, Gohon is going to be grown up.  
  
Tara: I decided that since it's my fic, I'm going to rearrange the timeline.  
  
Outlaw-Lanaya: Don't worry, I'd never put a story online and then not finish it.  
  
amber greer(jgreer4213aol.com): Thanks for reviewing!  
  
inuyasha pasta: Gomen ne, but I love Inu/Kag. I don't think I can make Inu gay, but I will consider putting Kag with Kouga.  
  
STORY STARTS HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Kagome's BIG Shock  
  
From her body exploded a ring of purple/gold energy that purified/destroyed everything in it's path.  
  
Distant screams sounded in the quivering air. Shippou shuddered at the look on his mother's face. Kagome's lips were twisted I an evil smile as she reveled I the screams of her enemy. Shippou reached up a paw and caressed her cheek. "Okaa-san? Okaa-san?" His voice trembled slightly. Kagome looked down and saw his petrified look. The evil grin slid off her face to be replaced by a gentle worried one. The power swept out of her now that the danger was gone. Kagome broke out of her reverie and glanced around.  
  
"Oh no!" All that was left of the enemy was scraps of armor. Freeza was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't what had captured Kagome's attention though. Scattered on the field were members of the Z-senshi. Kagome rushed toward the closest one. Goten was knocked out. A quick survey showed that they all were. She and Shippou dragged them all together. Kagome felt guilty. Extremely guilty. She then thought to when she had healed Shippou during her first encounter with Freeza. Reaching into her store of miko power, she pulled a bit out carefully and wove a blanket over the fallen men. As the healing power flowed through their bodies, they began to wake.  
  
"Umm. Ehh he he. Gomen ne." Kagome mumbled when they were all awake. They were silent for a moment.  
  
"I told you she was a saiyan!"(Goten) "Onna, I demand you to tell me what you are."(Vegeta) "Wow! Such power! How did you do that!"(Goku) "How did you heal without the use of sensu (Is this the right spelling?) beans?!"(Gohon)  
  
Kagome looked surprised at their sudden burst of questions. OO Oo oo  
  
"Umm. I don't know what I am, other than a miko. What are sensu beans?"  
  
"What's a miko?" Goten asked.  
  
Before Kagome could reply, Piccolo spoke. "A miko is a woman of legends. It is a woman with powers of purification and, in strong ones, healing. They have no use for the sensu beans we use that heal us. I know what you are."  
  
"Umm, could you tell me? Cause I'm lost."  
  
"You are Kagome Higurashi. The Kagome Higurashi. Long ago, records were kept of the happenings of all creatures. Miko's were extinct a long time ago. It was recorded that years after the supposed extinction, a miko was found on the planet of the saiyans. The miko was kept secret from all but one man. His name was…Bardock. (This is what they said Goku's father was from that one movie, I think.) This saiyan slept with the miko. It is said that the miko disappeared for the duration of nine months. When she returned, it was only to say farewell to Bardock. She knew of her imminent demise. Whence she passed, no miko's were left. Supposedly at least. History tells of how Bardock passed by a space pod carrying Goku. It is only known to a few that another such pod also passed. This one carrying a baby girl. This girl of legends is said to be full miko and yet full saiyan, possessing the full power of both at the same time."  
  
Kagome's jaw hug slack. Surprise was evident on her face. She was a saiyan. And also a full miko. Her father was a deceased alien from the future. (The DBZ time is the future of her time.) Her mother a miko. A miko in the future when all were gone. She was adopted. She was from the future, but sent to the past!  
  
A/N: Gomen e for the short one page chapter. I'll try to make the others longer. Sorry Inu's not in yet, but he will be I the ext chapter. Tune in next time to see how Inuyasha reacts when he sees Kagome surrounded by a bunch of guys! 


	3. Inuyasha

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ. Just to tell you again, the g's and n's are still not completely functioning and spell check doesn't catch all of my mistakes. Please review after you read! I reread my last chapter and realized it may be a bit confusing. Kagome is of the future, DBZ time. Her escape pod sent her to the past, Kagome's time. The well brought her further to the past, Sengoku Jidai. The well also sent her to the DBZ time. If you have any questions, just ask.   
  
Reviews:  
  
jammies2000: I LOVED your lengthy review! Sorry I wasn't clear, but Kagome is Goku's half sister…or something like that.   
  
demon-lulu: Thanks for reviewing this chappy too! I love it when peeps are constant reviewers and I love answering their questions Kag is Goku's half sister.  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha  
  
The DBZ group stared in surprise at Kagome. Kagome herself was also in shock. If the namek (sp?) was right, she was a saiyan miko whose father was Bardock and mother was a nameless miko of the future who had somehow survived. After Kagome recovered from her shock, she became duly curious.  
  
"I was wondering, since all of you seem to know how to fight and control your energy, if you could teach me to fight and use my powers." Kagome's request was met with 'of courses' from Gohon ad Goku. Piccolo nodded, and Vegeta simply glared at her. He was not happy with there being yet another saiyan. Kagome looked overjoyed. "Arigato!" She was nearly jumping with happiness and anticipation. She would no longer be weak. Shippou was happy that his mother was happy.  
  
Inuyasha had told Kagome he'd give her two days, but he couldn't wait. He had to go see her. Glancing around to see if anyone was looking, he jumped into the well. Sango and Miroku rose from the bushes after seeing Inuyasha vanish down the well. Sango smiled at the thought that the hanyou had finally gone to see Kagome. Her smile faded when she felt a familiar hand rubbing her backside.  
  
"Hentai!" ::SMACK:: ::THUD::  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the well and peered around. Where in the seven H#%!S was he! A clawed hand rested against the hilt of tetsusaiga. He sniffed the air. It smelled similar to Kagome's era, but falsely clean. His ears twitched atop his head, catching the faint sounds of a battle just beyond his rage of smell. The hanyou eagerly proceeded toward the noise. His heart sped up with worry. Did Kagome also get pulled into this other time? Was this era dangerous?  
  
"Onna! You're too slow!" Vegeta flew speedily to kick Kagome. Before Kagome could fully recover, Piccolo, Gohon, and Goku simultaneously attacked her. Kagome managed to block Piccolo's punches but was unable to prevent Goku and Gohon's hits. The four warriors backed up to let the miko/saiyan recover. They were trying to help Kagome learn the arts of fighting while teaching her how to control her saiyan powers.  
  
"Guys, attack me again." Kagome had been going non-stop for five hours. Even Goku was beginning to tire. Kagome, however, was determined to gain a firm hold on her ability to transform by that night. Not to mention that her miko powers had developed further as well and were healing her. She had been unable to transform unless she was emotionally distraught.  
  
Goku, Gohon, and Piccolo glanced at each other briefly. The four seemed to vanish into thin air. A second later, Kagome followed. The sounds of fists flying could be heard.  
  
Inuyasha entered the clearing (The one that always oh-so-conveniently pops up) where Kagome had been a moment ago. He sniffed the air, and his eyes widened. Kagome was here. His ears perked as he caught the echoes of skin hitting skin and groans of mild pain. His jaw dropped when the fighters landed. There stood Kagome. Sweaty, face flushed; wind lifting her hair. Jealousy began to develop when he saw who surrounded her. From his point of view, he didn't see that one was acting brotherly, one was indifferent, the third was too young, and the last was an emotionless green being. When the four warriors charged towards Kagome, Inuyasha leapt forward. He just so happened to land in front of the arrogant saiyan prince. The four warriors stopped their attack when Inuyasha darted forward.  
  
"Prepare to DIE!" Inuyasha whipped out tetsusaiga toward the figure closest to him as he commanded Kagome to stay behind him. When Inuyasha began to lower the fang in a Kaze no Kizu (Cutting Wind, I think), the great sword returned to its dormant state. Inuyasha growled in annoyance, not noticing that the four fighters before him were not fighting him. Nor did he notice the miko behind him trying to get his attention. Sliding the sword back into its sheath, the hanyou readied his claws for an Iron Reamer Soul Stealer (Dunno the Japanese form, but I think this is what it's called in English.).  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome was fed up with the hanyou. He had just barged in on their training session and attempted to kill her teachers/friends, one of which was her half brother.  
  
Inuyasha shouted obscenities into the dirt as the Z-senshi looked on in surprise. "Oi wench! What was that for! #%! !%#!…" A dark cloud of doom hovered behind Kagome. It was extinguished suddenly when Inuyasha got up with a hurt look on his face. "Keh! I was only worried about you. See if I protect you next time." Inuyasha mumbled. Normally she wouldn't have heard him. However, with the training from the Z-senshi, her senses were much more astute.  
  
"Gomen ne Inuyasha. Daijoubu?"  
  
"Feh! Of course!" Kagome smiled gently at him.  
  
"Onna. Who's the dog?" Inuyasha snarled at Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, I thought I told you not to call me woman. I have a name; use it! Say it with me now. Ka-go-me. Kagome." Kagome chirped brightly. "And don't call Inuyasha a dog!"  
  
For some odd reason, Vegeta felt compelled to let the woman get what she wished. The saiyan prince had never experienced this feeling. He felt…jealous? Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Bitch, we're going home." Before Kagome could answer, Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"She's not going anywhere weakling."  
  
I may or may not use Vegeta as some competition to Inuyasha over Kagome. At this point, I can make Vegeta brotherly or boyfriend-ish. What do you want? Please tell me.   
  
VERY IMPORTANT! I just realized that there is a huge age problem with the way my story is set up. I decided that Vegeta is a bit older than Kagome. Although Goku and Vegeta are about the same age, some 'thing' happened so that Goku can be Vegeta's age and still be able to have fathered Gohon, who will be a few years younger than Kagome. I know that Goku is reverted to child form in Dragon Ball GT, so imagine something similar happening to all of them. VERY IMPORTANT: Kagome and Inuyasha are the same age. Goku and Vegeta are one year older. Gohon is two years younger than Kagome. Goten is a small boy. NONE of their appearances change from what they look like on TV. 


	4. Realization

A/N: I own InuYasha! ::frantic running:: "You there stop!" (Police) "AHHH! Alright! Alright! I do NOT own Inuyasha. ::sobbing:: Konnichiwa minna-san! If you have any questions as to what the Japanese terms mean, just ask. The g and n keys are still not totally functional. I just got back from Tai Wan. I wanted to say thanks to my reviewers for this story and for my others. I was so happy when I opened my mail and saw all the reviews!   
  
Reviews:  
  
chibi kitsunebi: Thanks for reviewing! I don't know why but I always type reamer instead of reaver for some reason. I think I lost my brain somewhere.  
  
Angel-Crossing87: I don't think I'm bringing Kouga into this fic but Vegeta might start to like Kagome. Undecided right now. It's all up to you guys!  
  
Fire's Mistress: Thanks for reviewing! I'm, not sure yet if Vegeta and Kagome are going to be brother/sister like or not yet.  
  
MichelleAnneSummers: Thankies for ur review!  
  
blue moon gurl: Do I get a cookie now? Chocolate chip please!  
  
jammies2000: I love your reviews! Keep reviewing and tell me how I'm doing. I love it when I have a reader who leaves long messages and doesn't stop reviewing midway through. Umm…I'm not sure yet if Vegeta and Kagome are going to be brother/sister like. But I think, I might have Vegeta begin to like Kagome but have that relationship end in only a deep friendship. I dunno.  
  
Chapter 4: Realization  
  
Inuyasha growled. He disliked being called a weakling. "I am not a weakling yarou! Prepare to die!" Inuyasha launched himself at Vegeta, ready to punch him. Vegeta dodged swiftly and kicked the slower hanyou in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and helped him stand. As Inuyasha wrenched himself from Kagome's grasp and charged at the saiyan, the saiyan shot a orb of energy at Inuyasha that set him to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta! Stop it this instant! I won't stand by and let you hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at Vegeta as she gathered Inuyasha to her.  
  
"I'm fine Kagome."  
  
"No you are not! You're hurt!"  
  
"I'm a demon! I don't get hurt that easily! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Well sorry if I worry about you!" Kagome's bottom lip began to tremble as her eyes began to shine with unshed tears. Inuyasha's agitated face changed quickly to one of panic.  
  
"Please don't cry. I didn't mean it. Kagome. Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." Inuyasha's ears drooped as a single tear trailed down her cheek. Kagome threw herself into his arms as she sobbed lightly.  
  
"Well. This is…different." Goku stood there scratching his head. Kagome settled down and released Inuyasha from her hold. Vegeta stood to the side scowling. Gohon and Piccolo stood not far from Goku. "Hi I'm Goku! I'm Kagome's brother, well…half brother. That's my son Gohon. Piccolo is over there and that's Vegeta. You must be the famous Inuyasha Kagome's told me about." Kagome blushed when Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. Kagome told Inuyasha what had happened since she left for home and what she had found out about herself. A flash of disbelief lit in his eyes at Kagome's confession of her power, but it was quickly extinguished before she could see it.  
  
Jumping ahead. DBZ time  
  
"Fine! I'll train with them." Inuyasha conceded after a long argument with Kagome. He didn't actually mind training with them. Goku was nice and could eat as much as he could, and his son Gohon was nice. But he couldn't stand to have Kagome around Vegeta. If he trained with them, he would be able to stay by Kagome. When she smiled at Vegeta, he got jealous. Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome was trying to break the harsh demeanor Vegeta wore like a shield. He didn't see that she was doing that to him too.  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and dashed into the guest room at Goku's place. Fighting in a short skirt was not exactly the easiest thing, so Kagome had pieced together a fighting outfit. Her outfit resembled Sango's. It was a dark forest green color with black armor and a silver dragon circling from the back to the front. Her bows and arrows were strapped to her back. A small sword, a present from Goku, with a monkey and the moon engraved on it was fastened to her waist. Kagome bounded back outside to Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on! Lets go meet them!" Kagome cried cheerfully. Inuyasha just stood and stared. The green cloth hugged her slender form like a second skin. "Inuyasha! Lets go!" Kagome grabbed his hand and dashed off. Inuyasha blushed at the feel of her small hand taking hold of his. All he could think was, I…I think I love her! No…I know I love her.  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I have to end it here. Please don't kill me. Do I still get a cookie blue moon gurl? I only just got back from Tai Wan (which is like a 22 hour flight by the way) Sunday morning (it's Monday 4:30 PM as I'm typing this). It's only 4:30 in the morning in Tai Wan. I'm getting a headache from thinking. I can't think of what to type. I'll try to make it up with a long chapter next time. Please forgive me and review anyways. 


	5. Huh? Where Are We?

A/N: Inu is mine. All mine! Bwahahahaha! AAAAAAHHHH! Hmph. FINE. You just have to ruin my good mood, don't cha. I haven't checked for reviews in the past, I dunno how many days, so don't be offended if your review isn't answered here. It would be in the next chappy, if I get new reviews that is. I'm gonna try to make this chapter much longer than the previous ones. Read and Review! Oh yeah, if anyone reads any really good fics, tell me! If any of you reviewers want to know some really fantastic ones, I can probably suggest a list.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Emma: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm pretty sure that it will be Inu/Kag.  
  
priestes3: Here's my update. I'll try to bring Miroku and Sango in.  
  
xHikari-808x: Gomen ne if my plot/story is confusing. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CrimsonBetrayal: Gomen ne, but I think it will be an Inu/Kag. The majority of my reviewers want Inu.  
  
Demon Girl: Here's a new chappy! Hope you enjoy!  
  
inuyasha-n-kenshin: Thankies for reviewing all 4 chapters! Me so HAPPY! I know, the ages are very confusing, but just ignore them and pretend they're mostly all teen/adults.  
  
Fire's Mistress: Don't worry, I HATE Kikyou ::mumbles-that clay btch:: ad Inuyasha won't die.  
  
jammies2000: I'm jealous. You have puppies. Oh well. Anyways, as always, I loved your review.  
  
Chapter 5: Huh? Where are we?  
  
Inuyasha trudged after Kagome. His body sagged with exhaustion. Never would he open his big mouth again.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Come on Inuyasha. You can fight against Goku. I'll take Vegeta, Gohon, ad Piccolo."  
  
"Oi! Wench! Why am I only fighting one guy! I can beat them all! You can't fight three at once!" Inuyasha stepped back at the evil smile on Kagome's face.  
  
"So you think you can take them all on at once, huh? Well, how about it guys?" Kagome looked over at the Z-senshi. "Why don't we show Inuyasha what we can do?" Everyone took a step back from Kagome. The angry aura flaring around her was enough to blow down a house. Not wanting to direct Kagome's wrath at themselves, the Z-senshi nodded in agreement. Inuyasha still though the miko was bluffing. He had never seen her saiyan powers in their prior battles. His pride got the better of him.  
  
"Fine bitch. Just step aside and we can begin." Kagome glared at the hanyou before backing away.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Inuyasha grimaced. He had to admit that if it had been a real battle, he would have been dead. He was now determined to gain some strength while he was in this time. If he became as powerful as them, Naraku would be a cinch. He was still skeptical about Kagome's powers though. She had not fought today, and he just couldn't believe that his Kagome would harbor another power as well as her miko powers.  
  
"Uh. Kagome. I'm…I'm sorry. Gomen. You are right. I could not handle all of your friends." Kagome turned back in surprise. She then smiled at him. Inuyasha felt warmed by her smile. The miko dropped back to walk beside him. When the house came in sight, Kagome gently dragged him up to her room and sat him on her bed.  
  
"Stay put." She disappeared and then returned with a basin filled with some heated liquid and two towels. Inuyasha took a sniff and smelled some soothing and healing herbs. (Sorry, don't know any.)   
  
"What's that for?" Kagome set the basin beside Inuyasha.  
  
"This will help relieve your sore muscles. Take off your clothes and wrap the towel around your waist. You can go change in the bathroom." Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes. "Come on. Go." Inuyasha scurried to the bathroom. Kagome rose from the bed ad locked the door to her room. She didn't think Inuyasha would want the others to see him in a weak moment. She returned to the bed and sat. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, his cheeks tinged pink. He hesitantly sat on the bed. Kagome studied his chiseled chest for a moment before blushing. "Lie on your front." Inuyasha obediently laid down. Kagome dipped the second cloth in the basin and wrung out the hot water. She placed the heated cloth across his back and shoulders before seating herself right beside him. (She's back in her skirt outfit.) Inuyasha closed his eyes. The towel felt wondrous against his muscles. Her small hands descended on his neck and shoulders and began to work at the knotted muscles. She worked her way down his back to his waist.  
  
Purrs escaped his lips as contentment passed through his being. Kagome smiled as she felt all the tightened muscles relax under her coaxing fingers. Her hands reached up to stroke his ears gently a few times. Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to hold in a groan. He suddenly became aware of how close her body was to his.  
  
Kagome dropped down to his legs and massaged the muscles there. She worked her way up from his feet to his calves to his thighs. Her innocent caresses were driving him nuts.  
  
"Kagome. Stop. I'm okay now." Inuyasha managed to state hoarsely. He sat up as she moved back. He gripped the towel with one hand, holding it tight. His gaze dropped from her bright brown eyes to her rosy lips. He leaned closer to her.  
  
(Please tell me. Do you want a lemon or just some fluff? Review and tell me quickly. If I don't change the rating accordingly, please tell me.)  
  
Sengoku Jidai (Feudal Era/ Warring States Era)  
  
"Houshi-sama, they've been gone for days! Should we go and try the well? I'm worried about Kagome-chan, Shippou-chan, and Inuyasha. What if something happened to them?"  
  
"All right Sango. We will try to go through the well." They gathered their things and notified Kaede. At the well, they looked in. It was dark inside. Both jumped in at the same time. Surprisingly, they passed through. They climbed from the well. They were in a different time. Sango looked around, forgetting about the habits of a certain monk who was standing just behind her.  
  
::Rub rub grope::  
  
"Aaaaah! Hentai!" ::SLAP!:: "Houshi-sama! Now is not the time!"  
  
"So there is the right time?"  
  
"Argh! Iie! Where are we Houshi-sama?"  
  
A/N: How was that? A little longer? Please answer whether you want a lemon or just fluff! Thanks! Ja ne! Review! 


	6. Saiyan vs Taijiya and Houshi

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ. OMG I just realized that I forgot to put disclaimers in some of the chapters and that in some disclaimers, I forgot to put DBZ. So sorry. Gomen ne for the long stop in my updates. I got a new computer, and it wasn't compatible with my zip drive. I had to hook up my old computer and then transfer the files with my reviews on them to a floppy disk. ::sigh:: Why can't anything be easy. Could you guys tell me if lemons are permitted on ? I'm going to change the rating to R though, just in case.  
  
sess9: Thanks so much for reviewing. I didn't check my mail until after I posted chapter five.  
  
chibi kitsunebi: Gomen. I didn't have your review included in chapter five. I didn't check for new reviews until after I posted chapter five. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
jammies2000: Vote-fluff now, lemon later. Thanks for reviewing and voting. Shippou snuck into Kagome's pack when she crossed the well. She first became saiyan in protecting her kit from Freeza.  
  
inuyasha-n-kenshin: Hm. I didn't know they didn't allow lemons. I've read plenty of them on though and I have a few myself. Hmm. This is a problem. I'll ask the other reviewers. Thanks!  
  
xHikari-808x: Vote-lemon. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Shadow Pheonix' Tears: Vote-lemon. Thankies for reviewing!   
  
Kamugi-chan: Vote-fluff. I loved your review! :p Review again!  
  
MichelleAnneSummers: Thanks for reviewing!   
  
VOTE STATS: Lemon-2, Fluff-2  
  
Since the vote is a tie, I decided on fluff. A lemon will come in the future. If you want, some of my other fics have lemons in them.  
  
Chapter 6: Saiyan vs. Taijiya and Houshi  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Inuyasha lean closer to her. Her heart sped up, eyes fluttering closed involuntarily as he closed the gap between them. His lips pressed gently against hers. Inuyasha moaned slightly at how sweet the kiss was, as his tongue darted out to tease her lips. As her lips granted entrance, Inuyasha happily moved his tongue to invade her mouth. The gasp that escaped her was greedily swallowed by the hanyou as he drowned his senses in the miko before him. Kagome broke the kiss in order to breathe. Her lips were cherry red from his possessive caresses. A fierce blush colored her face.  
  
Inuyasha looked almost fearful of what her response would be. "Ano…um…I…ah…I'll go get some…uh…stuff while you get dressed." Kagome said completely flustered. "Be right back." She darted from the room leaving behind a confused hanyou. Inuyasha was certain that she would 'sit' him back to Sengoku Jidai. He breathed a sigh of relief and then grinned widely. He kissed Kagome, and she seemed to like it. He quickly got dressed, the grin never leaving his face.  
  
(Wow do I suck at fluff!)  
  
"Are we in Kagome's era? This isn't the setting Kagome-chan once told us of." As the two tried to figure out what to do, they didn't notice that they were no longer alone. Kirara's (Gomen ne, I forgot to mention her.) growl alerted the houshi and taijiya that they had company.  
  
"Who are you." The man standing before them wore a blue fighting outfit. His black hair seemed to defy gravity. He spoke to the two foreigners as if he were speaking to someone below him, someone unworthy of his attention.  
  
Not sure how to reply, the two glanced at each other before Miroku spoke. "My name is Miroku. I am but a humble monk. This is my friend Sango and her companion Kirara." Miroku made sure to leave out the part about Kirara being a fire neko demon and Sango being a taijiya. "Who are you?" The man remained silent as he regarded the strange pair. Sango's temper flared as he didn't answer. Her hold on Hiraikotsu tightened in irritation. She couldn't figure out what he was. He was surely not human as he had a strange aura hovering around him. To her senses it seemed like a giant wave from the ocean being locked behind a door. A power was held within this man that was too strong to be human.  
  
"Onna. What are you looking at." He snapped.  
  
"My name's Sango, demon. And you shall die." Anger overpowered her common sense as she hurled hiraikotsu at the 'evil being'. He jumped out of the way. A scowl emerged on his face, well, not really since he already had one, but that's besides the point. He glared at her and then launched a ball of energy at her. Miroku, who had frozen in shock at how quick the man was in escaping Sango's boomerang, snapped out of it when he saw the ball of energy aimed at the taijiya.  
  
"Kazaana!" Miroku unwrapped the rosary from his hand and shouted. The orb continued on its path, though it was slowed considerably. "Sango! Run! It's not being swallowed by the void!" Vegeta's eyes widened fractionally in surprise. He could feel the pull of the strange void. If he was not a saiyan, he would've been long gone.  
  
The ball of energy was still continuing toward Sango. Its speed had been slowed, but not enough.  
  
Kagome dashed from the room and leaned against the wall for a moment before deciding to go outside to clear her head. 'He kissed me! He actually kissed me!' Her heart was beating abnormally fast, and the blush still clung to her. In the back of her mind, an alarm suddenly went off. 'What was that? This aura feels familiar!' (Miko senses.) "Sango! Miroku!" Kagome shouted suddenly. She took off into the air.  
  
Inuyasha stood from his sitting position on the bed. His red haori complimented his silver-white hair. Two triangular ears twitched atop his head as he picked up the sound of Kagome's shout. He leapt out the window in time to see Kagome flying away. Inuyasha bounded after her. "Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Where are you two going?" Goku called out as he watched them dash away. His voice was lost to their ears. "I better go see what's up." As he was about to fly off, an angry voice called him.  
  
"Goku! Where are you! You have to take a shower after all that training! GOKU! There you are!"  
  
"But Chi-chi…"  
  
"No buts." She grabbed his ear and dragged him off.  
  
A/N: So! How'd you like it! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me please! Next chapter: Look forward to a visit to Kame House! Arigato! Ja ne minna! 


	7. Worse Than One is Two

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. BUT neither do you! I just wanted to let you know that if for some reason I am taken from , I will try to quickly transfer all my stuff to I love you guys!  
  
Reviews:  
Blue Moon Gurl: Thanks for reviewing chapter 5! Do I get my box of cookies?  
  
Tudu: You are so right. I forgot that in order for Trunks to be there, Vegeta would already be with Bulma. Oops.  
  
jammies2000: Thanks for your review and advice!  
  
Guardian of the Hell Gate: Yay! I don't remember which other story of mine that you reviewed, but I'm glad to have you back again! Hope you enjoy!  
  
C4n4di4nG1r1535: Gomen ne, but this will be Inu/Kag. I was thinking about a Vegeta/Kag, but that didn't work out. Maybe next time?  
  
xHikari-808x: Sorry if it was boring. I'll try to liven it up.  
  
Kaida Black: Thanks!  
  
Inuyasha-n-Kenshin: I tried.  
  
MichelleAnneSummers: Thanks for your review!  
  
K005: I am a girl, and thanks for reviewing. I understand how you feel.  
  
Chapter 7: Worse Than One is Two "NO SANGO!" Miroku cried in anguish as the energy bomb hit and smoke covered the area. When the smoke cleared, he saw nothing where Sango once stood. Anger blinded him as he screamed and launched himself at Vegeta. Ofudas flew in the air. Vegeta looked at him and raised his hand to knock him away with a blast.  
"VEGETA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Two female voices shouted at the saiyan. Both men looked over. There stood Kagome and Bulma, both with unmistakable anger on their faces.  
"Lady Kagome! Sango! You're alright!" Kagome held Sango in her arms. Miroku ran to them and pulled them into a hug.  
Bulma stormed over to Vegeta. "You could've killed them!…" Bulma lectured Vegeta, who pretended to be unaffected by his wife's anger. Bulma suddenly froze. An unfamiliar hand was on her posterior. "Hentai!" SMACK. Miroku lay on the ground.  
  
Later. By some decision, they went to Kame house.  
  
"Eh Bulma, how about a kiss from your friend there?" Master Roshi, renowned martial artist, asked. "AAAHHH!" A furious Inuyasha chased after him.  
"Come back you perverted old bastard! Stop running and fight like a man!" Kagome and Sango exchanged looks.  
"Maybe Master Roshi is Miroku's descendant." Sango stated. Not long after that, they heard Miroku pop his famous question.  
"Lady Bulma, would you bear my child?" Miroku's familiar scream was heard as an enraged Vegeta pounded him into the dirt.  
  
(Sorry if it just sucks, but my brain is fried and I can't think of anything.)  
  
Hours Later.  
  
Master Roshi and Miroku sat side by side, engaging in a conversation about, well…you can guess. Bulma, Sango, and Kagome chatted happily, each telling their story.  
"Oi, good job with the monk." Inuyasha mumbled.  
"Hm." "Feh." "You did well with Roshi." Vegeta muttered reluctantly. They traded looks. Ah, the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
A/N: Gomen, but I just can't think of what else to write. Possibly returning to Feudal Era next time. I'm thinking of ending this one and starting something else. This one seems to be going downhill. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Either in a review, or email. ) 


	8. Chaos

A/N: Hey everybody! I was hit by an idea last week, so this story may live again! I do not own Inuyasha. Please tell me what you think! School's started again, so it might take even longer for me to update. I'm so sorry but stupid AP and honors classes bog me down. I started a YuYu/Inu crossover. It should be coming out soon. Also, I am now on media miner as well. So far, only my one-shots have been uploaded, but don't be offended if I don't respond to your reviews on media miner. That's cause I don't know how on mm yet. THANKS TO ALL MY READERS (Including those who didn't review). SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS, especially those who reviewed many times! You know who you are! !!!!!!There will be no lemon in this fic. In fear of having my account pulled, I have decided to refrain from writing any lemons in ffnet. There will probably be lime. (Is lime milder than lemon?) My existing fics will NOT be changed. Any future lemons will be located on media miner. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE ACCESS TO MEDIA MINER, TELL ME, AND I WILL GLADLY SEND THE CHAPTERS OF FUTURE STORIES TO YOU.  
  
JAMMIES2000! WHERE DID YOU GO? Why didn't you review chapter 7?! ::Wails loudly:  
Reviews:  
Guardian of the Hell Gate: Sorry the last chappy was short. I was fresh out of ideas, and I just wanted to post something cause I took too long to update. Sorry that this chapter took a long time as well. Please read the entire author note above if you didn't! Important info.  
  
MichelleAnneSummers: Thanks so much for reviewing many of my chapters! Please read the entire author note above if you didn't! Important info.  
  
Chapter 8: Chaos The Inuyasha group said their last goodbyes and thanks to their friends of the distant future. Tears were shed and hugs exchanged, as well as small gifts of parting. After three months (sorry if I had something else before, bad memory) in this time, the Inuyasha group had befriended the entire group from the future, even the cold saiyan prince. After communicating with …(the blue guy with the antennas-I just can't remember his name.), Supreme Ki (sp check), and old Ki, they all found out that the way back to Sengoku Jidai was the well from which Kagome arrived. The well transported them to DBZ time so Kagome could know her past and be able to completely protect the Shikon-no-tama.  
The Inuyasha group jumped into the well and disappeared. Goku gazed into the well and jumped in. He landed solidly on the bottom. "Well, I guess it's really closed." He sighed. Perhaps he'd see them all again.  
  
"Ahhh, it feels good to be home." Miroku and Sango, with Shippou and Kirara perched on theirs shoulders, climbed from the well. "Huh? Lady Kagome? Inuyasha? Where did they go?" Sango shrugged at Miroku. They made their way to the village and gasped in horror as they looked around. The village was no more. Houses were torn down and trees uprooted. Throughout the village, old blood soaked the grounds and human bones littered the earth. Definitely the work of demons. Cruel, savage demons. Those that weren't devoured completely were half gone. Their faces were still twisted in agony, bodies twisted in unnatural directions, some limbs missing.  
"No. The entire village. Kaede." Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. They cautiously crept through the ruins.  
"Kukuku! They are all dead." Naraku appeared suddenly before them.  
"Naraku! You! HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw the boomerang at him with all her strength. Suddenly, her body fell limp. While they were paying close attention to Naraku, they failed to notice one of his minions releasing a sleeping gas. One by one, they all fell.  
  
"Hmm. I thought we were going to the feudal era, but I guess not. Hey you guys! I can finally show you my home!" Kagome shouted happily as she emerged from the well to see the interior of the mini shrine. Kagome turned around when she heard no reply. Where did they go?  
"Oi wench! Where'd everyone go?"  
"I guess the well sent them back to the feudal era. While we're here, I'm going to stock up on supplies. Are you coming Inuyasha?"  
"If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming back to drag you there." Inuyasha grumbled and then jumped back into the well. Kagome smiled and then flew into her room.  
  
As Inuyasha jumped out of the well, his senses went haywire. He could smell the blood and destruction, as well as Naraku. Before he had fully stepped onto the grass, he fell unconscious, his last thoughts of warning Kagome.  
Inuyasha woke slowly, his eyes blurred. When they adjusted, he saw Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara chained to the opposite wall. He thrashed against the chains holding him.  
"Inuyasha, it's no use. The chains are made to hold down demons."  
"Feh! What would you know Miroku!"  
"You should listen to him, hanyou. You cannot escape. I will leave you here to watch…the show." Naraku chuckled evilly and then disappeared.  
"Damn you Naraku! Come back and fight me! If you hurt her, I'll kill you! NARAKU! Where the hell are we!"  
"You are in that ningen village but hidden by a barrier. It is Naraku's wish for you to watch as he destroys your precious miko, or better yet, forces her heart to darken with hatred and taint the jewel for him."  
They stared at Kagura, mouths agape.  
  
"Momma! I'm going back to the feudal era! I promised Inuyasha I'd be back soon, and I'm late! I'm surprised he didn't come fetch me." Kagome raced out of the house and leapt down the well. Blue light engulfed her. 'Hm. I wonder where Inuyasha is.' Kagome walked to the village ad came to an abrupt stop. Before her lay total destruction. The village was destroyed. This, however, wasn't what made her freeze. This wasn't what made her heart clench and hatred pour into her soul. No. It was the site of Naraku holding a lifeless Shippou and Kirara in his hands. It was the site of Miroku and Sango dead, tentacles pierced through their bodies. It was the site of Inuyasha being stabbed through the heart by Naraku, the blood spilling and staining the earth.  
A horrible scream pierced the air. The skies trembled with the force. Lightning flared in the heavens as Kagome's heart wrenching scream tore through time. The ground cracked and broke, lifting into the air. An immense power began to build around Kagome. Naraku's eyes showed his surprise. While they had been away, Naraku had had his way. He had never expected the miko to gain this much power. Unknown to them, Kagome's scream had pierced through the time dimensions and created a path between them. Kagome gazed at Naraku, her eyes blazed with hatred.  
"DIE NARAKU!" Kagome, in her saiyan form, shot an energy blast at him. Naraku burst into ashes. An unsatisfied thirst for revenge glimmered in the depths of her eyes. The now whole jewel glowed with a darkening light. The saiyan's eyes darkened to a deep crimson.  
"Kagome! No! Stop this. It's me, Goku. Can you hear me Kagome?"  
"Get out of my way Goku, or I will kill you." Kagome's voice was emotionless, her gaze cold.  
"Come back to us Kagome. They're dead; you can't do anything about it! Get over it onna!" Vegeta shouted at Kagome.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" A wave of energy hit both Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"No Kagome no. Damn it! I have to break this barrier! Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha attacked the barrier, which was strangely intact although Naraku was dead. The barrier shattered after the fifth kaze no kizu. The Inuyasha group ran toward Kagome.  
"Lady Kagome! Calm down! It was an illusion!"  
"Kagomeeeeee!"  
"Kagome stop!"  
The others stopped as a wave of energy hit them. Somehow, they weren't injured. Inuyasha didn't stop. He charged forward, fear for Kagome in his heart. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha had reached her side. He flung himself at her and hugged her tightly. He slowly felt her relax beneath his arms.  
A sob escaped the miko. "Oh Kami-sama, what did I almost do?" She collapsed I Inuyasha's arms. "You're alive. You're all alive." The jewel was gradually turning back to its light pink color.  
"I love you Kagome." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.  
"I love you too."  
  
The rip in time created by Kagome was sealed, with the exception of the well. The well now allowed the passing of anyone who helped the protector of the jewel.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone, but this fic is at a close. It really began to go downhill, so I just stopped it. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BEGINNING A/N, THEN READ IT. IT'S IMPORTANT!  
  
Thanks to all readers and reviewers! 


End file.
